villains_wikifandomcom-20200223-history
Shellmon
Shellmon is a minor villain in the anime TV show Digimon Adventure 01. Shellmon was the second evil Digimon that the DigiDestined encountered, the first one being Kuwagamon. Like Kuwagamon, Shellmon only made 2 appearances in the entire season. Another Shellmon appeared along with, Ebidramon and a Gesomon. Appearence Shellmon is a giant Champion Level Digimon with a huge shell hence the name Shellmon. Inside the shell is a pink creature with yellow hair on the top of his head. It's basically a hermit crab-like creature. Personality Shellmon is very aggressive, belligerent and violent Digimon who often attacks for no apparent reason. Even though his intelligence is supposedly low, he actually seems to be somewhat cunning since he changed his voice to lure the DigiDestined in order to kill them all. History ''Digimon Adventure 01'' After the DigiDestined's encounter with Kuwagamon, a Shellmon appeared under the sands of a beach where strange phone booths were lined up. He then attacked DigiDestined and their Digimon right after noticing them. Tai and Agumon engaged Shellmon in battle up to where Agumon Digivolved to Greymon for the first time and defeated Shellmon by knocking him far into the ocean. Much later, after escaping the Dark Masters, the DigiDestined ended up in the same location and encountered the same Shellmon in the water (this time, he had spoken dialogue). Biyomon and Tentomon were able to make him retreat (much to his surprise and chagrin). It's unknown if Shellmon was a minion of MetalSeadramon, or he just wanted revenge (but the latter is more likely since he is never seen again after escaping). ''Digimon Adventure 02'' The very same Shellmon was one of the many Digimon that were under the influence of the Digimon Emperor. He attacked Joe, Cody, Gomamon, and Armadillomon while the others were destroying the Control Spire. Eventually, Armadillomon Armor-Digivolved into Digmon and destroyed the Dark Ring controlling Shellmon. When Digimon began to appear in the Real World, he appeared once more with an Ebidramon and a Gesomon in Australia while they were chasing an Australian Digi-Destined named Derek and his Digimon Partner Crabmon. Ikkakumon, Crabmon and Armadillomon drove them away with thought of them in food. The 3 Digimon later appeared being herded with a Whamon and a Raremon after Zudomon, Submarimon and Coelamon defeated Scorpiomon and took down the Control Spire. They were all sent back to the Digital World after Scorpiomon was defeated. Attacks *'Aqua Blaster' (Hydro Pressure in Japanese version) *'Slamming Attack' (Body Blow in Japanese version) *'Drill Shell' *'Spin Shatter' (Spin Shelter in Japanese version) *'Water Wave' Trivia *Like Kuwagamon in Digimon Adventure, Shellmon attacked the DigiDestined twice, the only difference is that Shellmon can talk when he reappears. *Shellmon was voiced by Yasuhiko Kawazu and Hiroaki Hirata in Japanese version and by Dan Lorge and Tom Fahn in English version. Navigation Category:Male Category:Digimon Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Animals Category:Vengeful Category:Elementals Category:Genderless Category:Brutes Category:Trickster Category:Monsters Category:Giant Category:Wrathful Category:Inconclusive Category:Enigmatic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Rogues Category:Ferals